Beleza Jedi
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Naquele dia Anakin descobriu que não era só a identidade jedi do seu mestre que chamava a atenção feminina .::One-Shot::.


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars não me pertence, mas George Lucas está prestes a assinar um contrato em que Obi-Wan (de brinde Ewan McGregor) irá me pertencer.**

* * *

**

Beleza Jedi

_-_

_Naquele dia, Anakin descobriu que não era só a identidade Jedi do seu mestre que chamava a atenção feminina

* * *

_

Os olhos azulados do jovem Padawan tentavam se acostumar com as cores do lugar. Pensou que ficaria cego ao olhar o letreiro vermelho fosforescente, depois sentiu tontura quando adentrou no campo de iluminação da luz azul-turquesa do palco musical. Piscando freneticamente, fitou as costas do seu mestre com receio de se perder naquele lugar, no mínimo, suspeito.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sentou-se em um dos assentos defronte ao balcão e se virou para ver o aprendiz imitá-lo.

"Não saia de perto de mim Anakin. Há pessoas que vêm aqui apenas para se divertir, mas há outras que são altamente perigosas."

"Sim mestre." Concordou educadamente.

O jovem mestre sorriu e desviou os olhos do garoto para um homem no fundo do bar tentando vender o que Obi-Wan suspeitou ser algum tipo de droga.

"E não aceite nada de estranhos."

"Sim mestre." Respondeu mais uma vez.

"Desejam alguma coisa?"

Anakin viu o mestre fazer o pedido para a atendente que mantinha um estranho sorriso no rosto. Ou seriam seus dentes demasiados juntos e pontiagudos? Porque Obi-Wan pareceu não perceber. O menino tomou um susto quando ela se virou para ele.

"E você, querido?" Perguntou com um sorriso mais ameno.

"Ah, o vermelho, por favor." Apressou-se Obi-Wan a responder. A atendente pôs o copo contendo um líquido vermelho e com mais um sorriso foi embora. "Pode beber, não é alcoólico." _Duvido que o senhor me deixe experimentar algo alcoólico_, pensou com amargura.

Enquanto tomava um gole da bebida adocicada, Anakin sentiu vários olhares sobre si. Olhou para um grupo composto por mulheres que o garoto supôs ser de Utapau pela cor azulada da pele e as linhas verticais no rosto, elas riam e observavam mais especificamente Obi-Wan. Arregalou os olhos e achou melhor mudar de "assunto", ignorando o que acabou de ver.

"Desculpe mestre, mas… o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Ora, bebendo." Anakin fechou a cara logo em seguida. "Qui-Gon acostumava me trazer aqui de vez em quando, então achei interessante trazer-lhe também. Além do mais você vai ouvir falar muito deste lugar, principalmente nas missões. Ele é um ponto de referência e encontro."

"Por quê?"

"Vou mostrar." Obi-Wan finalizou a bebida e fez um aceno para Anakin se levantar.

Enquanto mais uma vez seguia o mestre, mais uma vez sentiu aquela sensação de estar sendo observado. Mas logo passou após se dar conta do vazio que sentiu no coração. Será que Obi-Wan sentia aquele vazio também? _Acho que mais_, pensou, _afinal o mestre cresceu sendo cuidado pelo Qui-Gon e depois teve que me treinar contra a vontade da Ordem Jedi. E… e…_

"Anakin!"

O Padawan foi afastado de seu devaneio e pelos olhos faiscantes do Obi-Wan percebeu que este estava o chamando a um bom tempo.

"Desculpe mestre, eu estava desatento. Não estava realmente presente."

"É, eu percebi. Lembre-se jovem Padawan: sempre mantenha sua percepção ativa. Perceba tudo o que acontece em sua volta."

"Sim e desculpa mestre."

Obi-Wan como sempre sorriu e continuou a andar. Anakin achou que ficar em alerta foi uma cilada. O garoto torcia o nariz a cada vez ao ver os olhares femininos às costas de Obi-Wan. E o mesmo parecia não estar percebendo.

"Mestre, onde estamos indo?"

"Aqui." O Jedi indicou um assento e o menino se sentou observando o mestre sentar e entrelaçar os dedos. "Muitas pessoas ou como você diz: seres; vêm aqui para discutirem negócios."

"Mas é tão cheio."

"É uma boa observação, Anakin. Bom, como aqui todos querem que seus segredos continuem sendo segredos ninguém tenta ouvir a conversa alheia para não ter a sua bisbilhotada. E será aqui que iremos discutir sobre nossas missões quando não pudermos ir para o Templo Jedi."

"Eu vou poder fazer uma missão sozinho?" Perguntou o Padawan com um brilho de esperança nos olhos, porém prevendo a resposta.

"Faz poucos meses que você completou treze anos Anakin. Ainda é muito jovem."

O Skywalker bufou o que fez Obi-Wan soltar uma risada pelo nariz. Por alguns minutos Anakin observou seu mestre que parecia cogitar uma hipótese com a mão no queixo em um gesto muito seu, mas sua atenção foi roubada outra vez por um grupo feminino que admiravam Obi-Wan. Anakin pensou que fosse o fato do sabre-de-luz estar à vista de todos que chamava a atenção, mas sentado, o sabre-de-luz de Obi-Wan não estava à vista de ninguém. Os olhos azuis fotografaram cada ser do sexo oposto ao seu que fitavam o Jedi mais velho.

Com uma careta, voltou a fitar Obi-Wan. Os orbes azul-cristalinos voltaram a ter foco.

"Acho que é só. Vamos voltar para o Templo."

"Ah." Exclamou desanimado. "Sim, mestre."

"Nós iremos voltar outro dia, jovem Padawan."

Tornaram a atravessar o bar, desta vez em direção a saída. Anakin sentiu todos aqueles olhares que conseguiu contar e mais alguns caírem sobre ele. Sobre _ele_-de-olhos-azul-cristalinos-e-cabelo-cor-creme.

Quando estavam a sair do estabelecimento, o garoto estancou de repente.

"Mestre," Chamou e Obi-Wan, que estava seis passos à frente, parou para ouvir virando-se para o pupilo. "faz mal um Jedi achar uma mulher bonita?"

O mais velho arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão irritantemente curiosa e um sorriso imperceptível passeou pelos seus lábios.

"Não faz mal no momento em que você estiver em mente que não se deve envolver ou amá-la."

"E uma mulher achar um Jedi bonito?"

"A mesma coisa. Um Cavaleiro Jedi nunca deve se apaixonar ou se envolver com uma mulher. Acho que você lembra-se do Código Jedi, não?"

"Lembro mestre." Respondeu de mau-humor só de lembrar quantas vezes teve de escrever e recitar o Código.

"Que bom. Mas por que a pergunta?"

"Nada não, mestre." Mais uma vez as sobrancelhas de Obi-Wan pareceram sumir em baixo do cabelo.

E os dois continuaram a andar. O jovem Padawan, em um misto de divertimento e raiva, sentindo vários olhares sobre seu mestre. E este ainda alheio ao fato.

* * *

É, resolvi agora escrever com aspas. Me disseram que fica melhor.

Bom, minha primeira fanfic de Star Wars e estou muito contente. Curta e boba, mas estou orgulhosa ^^'

Espero que gostem e comentem, sim? Comentários são importantes para mim.

Jaa ne!


End file.
